Conséquence d'une soirée trop arrosée
by Craps
Summary: [OS]. Il y a 2 mois Lucy a un peu trop bu lors d'une soirée, et à présent elle se retrouve dans une situation qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible. /!\ Scènes de sexe explicite.


Je ne me serais jamais imaginé dans cette situation. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu en arriver là ?

Tous les signes sont là, je ne veux pas y croire, mais pourtant, ça ne peut-être que ça.

Ma tête me dit que je suis complètement folle, qu'il est impossible que ça soit ça. Mais pourtant au fond de moi, je sais que c'est possible. Alors pour l'instant, j'attends. J'attends, parce qu'il n'y a que ça à faire.

J'ai l'impression que le temps ralenti. Jamais les minutes ne m'ont parus aussi longues, quand enfin le temps impartis prend fin.

Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre les yeux. Pas besoin de relire la notice pour connaitre le résultat.

Ma main tremble tellement que je finis par laisser tomber le petit bâtonnet sur lequel 2 traits fatidiques viennent d'apparaitre.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

« Lucy ? » m'appelle une voix derrière la porte des toilettes.

Je refoule mes larmes qui menacent de tomber et ramasse le bâtonnet pour le cacher au fond de la poubelle.

« J'arrive Levy! » je réponds d'une voix que j'espère assurée, avant de tirer la chasse d'eau et de sortir des toilettes.

« Tout va bien ? Tu es restée longtemps. Tu n'es pas malade. »

Levy est celle dont je suis le plus proche dans la guilde, celle à qui je raconte tout, mais ça, je n'arrive pas à lui dire ça.

« Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas » je lui souris faussement.

Nous retournons nous assoir à une table un peu à l'écart de tout le monde et discutons. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce que mon amie me raconte. J'ai trop de choses en tête. Trop de questions, trop d'incertitudes.

Mes yeux balayent la guilde. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de missions en ce moment, alors presque tout le monde est là. Ça rit, ça cri, ça se bagarre. C'est la guilde comme je l'aime, pleine de vie, mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas le supporter.

Je ne peux pas rester là. Il faut que je sorte. J'ai besoin d'être au calme, de réfléchir à ce que je vais faire.

« Lucy ? Tu vas où ? » Me demande Levy, quand je me lève d'un seul coup.

« Je rentre. »

Et sans plus d'explications, je pars.

Le vent glacial de l'hiver qui fouette mon visage quand je passe les portes de la guilde me fait du bien.

J'inspire un grand coup, avant de marcher, sans but réel. J'ai dit que je rentrais, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Mes pas m'amènent jusqu'au parc et je m'assois sur un banc. Il est recouvert d'un fin manteau blanc, mais je ne fais pas attention. Je regarde les enfants faire des bonhommes de neiges, tandis que d'autres sont allongés sur le sol pour dessiner des anges. Et puis la neige recommence à tomber, et les parents rappellent les enfants et tout le monde quitte le parc. Tout le monde sauf moi.

Je pose une main sur mon ventre plat. Un ventre plat qui d'ici quelques temps le sera beaucoup moins.

Je ferme les yeux, repensant à cette fameuse soirée, qui m'a amené à ma situation d'aujourd'hui.

Si je ne me trompe pas, et en même temps, ça ne peut être que là, ça remonte à un peu plus de 2 mois.

Même si c'est un peu flou, je me souviens qu'on venait de terminer une mission particulièrement longue et difficile, qui aurait dû nous rapporter pas mal d'argent, assez pour me payer 5 mois de loyer et pouvoir faire du shopping régulièrement, si on n'avait pas dû laisser une partie de la récompense au maire pour réparer une bonne partie de la ville qu'on avait détruite. Mais le principal, c'est qu'on avait réussi notre mission. Alors comme à chaque fois, on avait fêté ça à la guilde avec tout le monde. Et comme souvent, j'ai un petit peu trop bu. Enfin, plus qu'un peu trop, parce que le lendemain matin, je ne me souvenais pas de grand-chose. Je me rappelle vaguement du début de soirée, mais ensuite c'est le trou noir. J'ai passé la journée du lendemain au fond de mon lit, ou au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes pour y déverser tout l'alcool que j'avais bu.

Quand je suis revenue à la guilde le surlendemain, mes amis se sont un peu moqués de moi, quand je leur ai dit que j'avais passé la journée au lit à cause d'une gueule de bois carabiné. Et puis la vie a continué son cours.

Cette soirée avait été comme toutes les autres qu'on avait fait après chaque mission, et comme toutes celles qu'on a faites après les autres. Même si j'ai quand même beaucoup moins bu par la suite.

Et puis on a repris les missions. Au fur et à mesure des semaines j'ai commencé à être de plus en plus fatigué, mais j'ai mis ça sur le fait qu'on enchainait missions sur missions sans jamais s'arrêter.

Quand je n'ai pas eu mes règles le mois suivant, je ne me suis pas inquiété. Je n'ai jamais été régulière et il n'était pas rare que je saute un cycle, et puis étant vierge, il n'y avait aucun risque que le fait de ne pas avoir mes règles veuille dire que j'étais enceinte. Mais quand je ne les ai pas eues ce mois-ci non plus, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions.

Et puis, je vomis tous les matins. J'ai d'abord pensé que j'étais malade, que j'avais une gastro ou une grippe intestinale. Sauf que ça a duré de nombreuses semaines et d'ailleurs ça continue encore. Et depuis la semaine dernière je ne supporte plus certaines odeurs.

Tout ça et aussi à cause des rêves que je fais presque toutes les nuits depuis un peu plus de 2 mois. C'est toujours les mêmes. Assez flous, mais très érotiques, pour ne pas dire sexuels. Au début, j'étais très gêné de rêver de ça, d'ailleurs je le suis toujours un peu.

Je ne vois jamais distinctement la personne avec qui je suis, mais je sais pourtant très bien qui c'est. J'ai des images de nos baisers, de nos caresses qui me reviennent par moments. Des sensations de son corps lourd sur le mien, du plaisir, de la douleur que j'ai pu ressentir.

Je revois tout ça en rêve. Mais ce ne sont pas des rêves. Ce sont des souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé cette fameuse soirée. Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, j'étais nue. Il y avait une tâche de sang sur les draps, les courbatures entre mes cuisses et la douleur inhabituelle dans mon bas ventre. J'ai nié en me disant que c'était dû à mes blessures de la mission. Mais ce n'était pas ça.

Et le test de grossesse de tout à l'heure confirme ça.

J'ai 16 ans, et après avoir trop bu, j'ai perdu ma virginité et maintenant je suis enceinte.

Je suis vraiment pathétique.

Les larmes qui n'arrivaient pas couler tout à l'heure, tombent enfin. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je pleure. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter, je pleure encore et encore, même quand une veste tombe sur mes épaules, et qu'un corps chaud m'enlace. Je m'accroche désespérément à celui qui me tient contre lui et il me prend dans ses bras.

« Je te ramène chez toi. Tu es complètement gelée. »

Je me laisse faire, je n'ai plus la force de protester. Et puis je suis bien dans ces bras protecteurs, et contre ce corps chaud.

Je ne sais pas comment, je me retrouve assise sur mon lit, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains.

« Bois, ça va te réchauffer. Tu es complètement glacée. »

Docilement j'obéis. C'est vrai que ça me fait du bien.

« Ça va mieux ? » Me demande Natsu en déposant ma tasse vide sur la table de nuit.

« Oui, merci. »

Je ne veux pas pleurer, et pourtant, je sens les larmes se remettre à couler. J'ai tellement honte, que je baisse la tête pour ne pas qu'il me voit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lucy ? » Me demande mon meilleur ami en essuyant mes larmes que je n'arrive pas à lui cacher.

« Rien. »

« Tu es partie de la guilde sans prendre ton manteau et je t'ai retrouvé en pleur sur un banc sous une tempête de neige. Il y a bien quelque chose. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Je… je suis enceinte. »

Je sens sa main se raidir contre ma joue, mais je n'ose toujours pas lever la tête et croiser son regard.

« Tu es enceinte ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es sure ? »

« Certaine. J'ai fait un test à la guilde tout à l'heure. »

Natsu ne dit rien durant plusieurs minutes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il va falloir que j'en discute avec le père. »

« Oui, c'est le mieux. Et c'est qui ? »

Je lève enfin les yeux et ose croiser ceux de Natsu.

« Tu te souviens, de la soirée qu'on a fait après la mission à Crocus il y a deux mois ? »

« Oui. »

« Ben, pour moi, elle est assez flou. J'avais vraiment trop bu. Mais je me souviens que j'avais trop bu pour rentrer seule chez moi et que quelqu'un m'a raccompagné. Et je crois qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble. Et je crois que cette personne, c'était… toi. »

Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre comme réaction de sa part, après ma révélation, mais ce qui est sûre, c'est que ne je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me sourit.

« Alors tu t'en souviens finalement ? »

« Tu sais ce qu'on avait fait ? Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »

« Parce que quand tu t'es levé ce matin-là, pour courir aux toilettes et que tu m'as vu dans ton lit, tu m'as viré. Et ensuite, tu n'en as pas reparlé, alors je pensais que tu regrettais. »

« Et toi tu regrettes ? »

« Oui. »

J'ai l'impression de recevoir une gifle tellement sa réponse est violente. Je me lève du lit et commence à m'éloigner, mais il me retient.

« Je regrette, parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir profité de la situation et de toi. Tu avais trop bu, tu n'étais pas maître de tes actes, et pourtant ça ne m'a pas arrêté. Et maintenant à cause de moi, tu es enceinte. »

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je t'ai repoussé ? »

« Non, au contraire, tu étais assez entreprenante » se moque gentiment Natsu.

« Et tu avais envie de faire ce qu'on a fait ? »

« Oui. J'en avais très envie » m'avoue-t-il.

« Alors tu n'as pas de regrets à avoir. »

« Et toi, est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

« Je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait. Mais… je regrette d'avoir trop bu au point de ne pas m'en souvenir. »

Je me penche vers mon meilleur ami et dépose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Mais tu peux peut-être m'aider m'en rappeler. »

Je n'ai jamais vu un regard aussi sérieux et aussi tendre sur le visage de Natsu avant qu'il n'attire mon visage jusqu'au sien et qu'il ne m'embrasse à son tour.

D'instinct j'ouvre la bouche et laisse sa langue entrer. Son gout m'envahit, tandis qu'il caresse ma langue avec la sienne. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et appui un peu sur l'arrière de sa tête pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas de m'embrasser. Il presse son corps chaud contre le mien tandis que ses mains caressent mon dos et ma taille.

« Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Certaine et toi ? »

« Oh oui ! »

Il se remet à m'embrasser, tout en faisant glisser les mains sous mon tee-shirt qu'il fait passer par-dessus la tête. Et puis sa bouche dévie dans mon cou, et le long de ma clavicule, qu'il mord tendrement, m'envoyant un frisson qui me fait gémir. Si bien que je ne m'aperçois pas de suite qu'il m'a aussi ôté mon soutien-gorge.

Je me sens intimidée, quand il m'allonge sur le lit, sans rien pour cacher ma poitrine imposante. J'ai toujours aimé séduire. Je sais que les hommes apprécient souvent les femmes qui ont une forte poitrine comme la mienne, mais pourtant, de me retrouver nue devant mon meilleur amie, je suis mal à l'aise. Je croise les bras sur le haut de mon corps.

Natsu semble comprendre ma gêne. Il ôte son gilet sans manche et son écharpe, et se penche vers moi. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, il ne cherche pas à enlever mes bras de mon corps. Il se remet à m'embrasser, à me caresser et de moi-même j'écarte mes bras et presse son corps bouillant contre le mien.

Je caresse son dos musclé, passe ma main dans ses cheveux doux et soyeux, tandis que sa bouche est descendu sur ma poitrine et qu'il tête l'un de mes seins. Je cambre mon dos pour qu'il continue et je le sens sourire alors qu'il prend encore plus goulument mon sein dans sa bouche, avant de mordre mon téton sensible, me faisant crier autant de plaisir que de douleur.

J'écarte un peu plus les jambes et en replis une contre sa hanche lui permettant de s'appuyer un peu plus contre moi. Il se frotte contre moi et je peux sentir son entrejambe durcit par le plaisir appuyer contre l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

Sa bouche délaisse ma poitrine et descend le long de mon estomac, pour s'arrêter sur mon ventre qu'il caresse et embrasse doucement, le regard emplis de tendresse. Puis sa bouche continue de descendre. Il soulève ma jupe et je sens sa bouche sur ma culotte. Je sens sa langue caresser mon intimité à travers le tissu humide. J'ai envie de le sentir vraiment, et comme s'il savait ce que je voulais, il soulève mon bassin pour faire glisser mes derniers vêtements. Il écarte mes cuisses et expose mon intimité à sa vue. Mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, je ne me sens pas intimidé, au contraire, j'ai envie qu'il continue à mon toucher à cet endroit.

Et sa bouche exauce encore une fois mon souhait en se déposant sur mon intimité. Je sens sa langue qui passe dans les moindres recoins de mon anatomie, jouant avec mon clitoris, écartant mes lèvres pour s'introduire à l'entrée de mon vagin.

J'entends quelqu'un gémir, et je comprends que c'est moi. Quand sa bouche de met à aspirer mon clitoris et que deux doigts audacieux plongent en moi, explorant mon corps de l'intérieur, frottant contre mes parois internes, mes gémissements ressemblent presque à des cris. Mon bassin se soulève tout seul, et tandis qu'une de mes mains s'accroche aux draps, l'autre tient une touffe de cheveux rose. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose va exploser en moi. Ma respiration est saccadé aux rythmes de mes gémissements qui ressemblent à des suppliques tellement je veux la délivrance.

Et quand enfin elle m'est accordée, je retombe sur le lit, tel un pantin.

Mais Natsu n'a pas encore fini. Tout en me remettant de l'orgasme qu'il vient de m'offrir, je l'observe se lever du lit pour ôter son pantalon et son boxer et me dévoiler une hampe tendue, longue et épaisse. Je n'ai aucun comparatif, Natsu étant le premier homme que je vois nu, je peux dire qu'il est assez gâté par la nature.

J'ai envie de toucher. Alors je me redresse et pose ma main sur sa verge pour la caresser. Je fais coulisser ma main et je le sens durcir encore plus. J'observe Natsu qui a l'air d'apprécier ce que je lui fais d'après les soupirs lui pousse.

J'ai envie de tenter autre chose. Je me sens à la fois intimidé par le sexe imposant de Natsu, mais en même temps j'ai envie de plus. Je veux le gouter. Alors je me mets à quatre pattes et j'approche mon visage de l'entrejambe de Natsu.

« Attends Lucy, tu n'es pas obligé de… »

Mais je ne le laisse pas continuer. Avec le bout de ma langue, je touche son gland, titillant la fente en son centre. Aussitôt Natsu arrête de parler pour lâcher un long soupir de contentement. Heureuse qu'il ait l'air d'apprécier, je fais courir ma langue autour du gland, puis le long de la hampe, suivant une longue veine épaisse, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et d'avaler la verge dure. Je fais coulisser ma bouche, aspirant, la verge de Natsu, dont j'apprécie le goût. Et j'ai l'impression que Natsu apprécie mon initiative, parce qu'il a la tête rejetée en arrière et qu'il caresse doucement ma tête.

Donner du plaisir à Natsu me procure du plaisir à moi aussi, et je me sens à nouveau mon entrejambe s'humidifier et palpiter.

« Attends, Lucy… »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? C'est la première fois que je fais ça, je ne suis pas très doué. »

« Au contraire, tu es très douée. Mais je n'ai pas envie de venir dans ta bouche. »

Je le laisse me rallonger sur le lit et écarte les jambes l'inviter à venir. Je sais que je n'aurais pas mal, ayant déjà perdu ma virginité, mais pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va être que du plaisir » me dit Natsu en s'allongeant sur moi.

Je pensais qu'il allait me pénétrer aussitôt, mais non. Pour me rassurer, il se remet à m'embrasser et à se frotter contre moi. Je sens sa verge appuyer contre l'entrée de mon vagin, mais sans y entrer. Puis je sens à nouveau ses doigts me pénétrer, frotter mon clitoris, et le plaisir divin revient. Et quand il me sent vraiment prête, il entre en moi.

Il a raison. Tout n'est que plaisir. J'avais l'impression d'être remplis, d'être comblé.

« Ça va ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Très bien… » Je lui souffle dans un sourire induit par le plaisir.

Mon bassin s'accorde au sien, tandis qu'il va et vient en moi.

« Continue… ne t'arrête pas… » Je le supplie.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse langoureusement. Je gémis dans sa bouche et il gémit dans la mienne.

Il accélère ses mouvements de bassin. Mes mains glissent sur son dos moite et j'enfonce mes ongles dans ses omoplates. Sa peau naturellement chaude me brûle, mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il s'éloigne.

Il continue à aller et venir en moi. J'aime ce qu'il me fait. J'aime les sensations que ça me procure. Je m'entends gémir son prénom, tout comme il gémit le mien.

Le plaisir continue à monter, à envahir tout mon corps, avant de déferler en moi, à une vitesse et une intensité plus importante que tout à l'heure et tandis que je me libère dans un cri de plaisir ultime, je le sens exploser en moi et un liquide brulant me remplir.

Il pose son front sur le mien. On se regarde, pantelant, transpirant, la respiration saccadée et il m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de sortir de mon corps. Je sens le fruit de notre ébat s'écouler de mon corps, j'ai tout à coup très froid, et je me sens vide.

Mais Natsu me prend dans les bras et je m'endors rapidement.

Quand je me réveille, je suis toujours dans les bras de Natsu. Il me regarde, et dans ses yeux je vois une légère crainte que je ne comprends pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas encore me rejeter ? »

Alors c'est ça. La dernière fois, je l'ai jeté de mon lit et de mon appartement. Mais c'était parce que je ne me souvenais pas de ce qu'on avait fait. Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai aucune envie qu'il parte.

« Non. »

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? »

« Non. Et toi ? »

« Non. »

Il me sourit et je l'embrasse.

« J'aurais vraiment aimé me souvenir de notre première fois. »

« Ce n'est pas grave » me sourit-il.

« Mais je me souviendrais toujours de la nuit qu'on vient de passer. »

On reste dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se câliner. Jamais je n'aurais crus que Natsu soit aussi tendre. Déjà la nuit dernière il a fait preuve d'une tendresse et d'une douceur que je ne lui aurais jamais soupçonnée, et ce matin il est toujours aussi affectueux. Mais je n'ai pas envie que ça change. Je suis bien dans ses bras, et je voudrais y rester pour toujours. Mais, et lui, en a-t-il envie ? A-t-il envie que notre relation change et évolue ?

Je commence à me poser plein de questions. On n'a pas vraiment parlé de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. De ce que ça allait impliquer.

« Lucy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« A propos de nous et à propos de… lui » m'explique-t-il en me caressant le ventre.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir le droit de décider. » Je pose ma main sur la sienne. « Mais j'aime bien l'idée qu'un petit Natsu grandisse en moi. Et j'ai envie de le voir grandir. »

« Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup cette idée, de voir une petite Lucy m'appeler papa. »

On se sourit.

« Alors dans quelques mois on sera parents » je lui murmure.

Un sourire comme je ne lui ai encore jamais vu illumine son visage et il m'embrasse langoureusement, heureux de cette affirmation.

On continue à s'embrasser et je fonds sous ses baisers, puis sous ses caresses.

On n'a pas encore défini ce qu'on allait faire ensuite, où on allait habiter, comment ça allait se passer pour les missions alors que je suis enceinte ou quand j'aurais accouché. Et puis il faudra bien mettre nos amis au courant. Et surtout Happy.

Je ne sais rien de tout ça. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon avenir, il est avec Natsu.

« Je t'aime Natsu. »

« Je t'aime aussi Lucy. »


End file.
